


Beyond the Sun

by Harles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, This takes place during cascade, before rose and dave die in the green sun explosion, rose and dave have a feelings jam: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harles/pseuds/Harles
Summary: Rose and Dave are brother and sister.





	Beyond the Sun

Beyond The Sun  
\-----------------------

The clock is ticking down.

You and Rose have taken your places on your Quest Beds. The heat of the Green Sun should be overwhelming, but you can't bring yourself to feel anything. Numbness is better than fear. 

You won't admit that you feel both.

Rose watches the blue and red vials in front of your Beds. The Tumour itself lies in between the vials, timer nestled inside it. Soon you and your sister will be dead.

You think about your Bro. He didn't come back after death. He didn't get a second chance like you supposedly will. It gives you some small satisfaction, knowing that you'll finally have beaten him. Who's the god now?

She isn't looking at you. You have a vague sense that she believes it's her fault you're about to die with her. You know you're too young to commit suicide. Might as well be a joint one.

John got to meet her first.

In the flesh, you mean. Even though you saw her on Derse, in your dreams, you can't help but feel jealous. Of who you can't say. Do you resent John for seeing her first, for talking to her, the one you put so much faith into, even before you were made aware of your familial bond? Or are you envious of Rose herself, who got to meet John, your best friend and the boy you would die for?

The one you might've even--

No.

You don't have a romantic crisis before you die. What Strider would question it?

Not you.

ROSE: Almost haunting, isn't it?

You start and look over at her. She's not looking at you, not yet. She's transfixed by the Sun.

ROSE: I'm about to die looking at something so beautiful. It's almost a privilege.

DAVE: dont you mean we

The words slip out of your mouth before you can stop them. You didn't mean to correct her. She turns to stare at you, and guilt is visible in her eyes.

ROSE: We don't deserve this. I do.

DAVE: of course you dont  
DAVE: you dont deserve to die but 

DAVE: fuck dude what else can we do

DAVE: johns already become the god hes meant to be and jade

DAVE: jades become the furry she was meant to be

ROSE: Hilarious, Dave. But I suppose you're right.

She glances at the timer.

ROSE: I didn't want you to do this with me. 

ROSE: There's a sick comfort in having you here, though.

ROSE: At least I'm not alone on my deathbed.

DAVE: the feelings mutual

DAVE: because

DAVE: i love you

Fuck. 

ROSE: Keep it in your pants, Strider.

DAVE: gross not like that

DAVE: i mean

DAVE: i love you like a sister

ROSE: Probably because I am your sister. 

ROSE: Somehow.

DAVE: jesus rose shut up and listen for a second

She shuts up and quirks an eyebrow. This would have an effect if you didn't see how afraid she looks.

DAVE: i love you like a sister and im so fucking glad i have you

DAVE: you think youre so high and mighty with your sarcasm and your dumb therapy sessions

DAVE: youve got a real façade going there rose

ROSE: I--

DAVE: thats how i know youre my sister

DAVE: we both hide behind something

DAVE: you and your intelligence

You take a deep breath.

DAVE: me and my shades

Trembling hands reach up and remove the sunglasses from your face. You realize they're yours a second later.

DAVE: john gave these to me for my birthday

DAVE: i could finally use them to separate myself from my bro

DAVE: that im a different person than him

Tears are gathering in your eyes.

DAVE: and you do that for me too rose

DAVE: you separate me from him

DAVE: i have these freakish eyes and so do you but fuck if i know one thing

DAVE: my bro was too scared to show his eyes

DAVE: me and you can be ourselves right

DAVE: we can be 

DAVE: fuck 

Striders don't cry.

Thank god you can be a Lalonde.

ROSE: God, Dave..

ROSE: I'm so sorry.

DAVE: its not your fault

ROSE: For what it's worth,

ROSE: I love you too, Dave.

ROSE: My mom

ROSE: She was constantly drunk, Dave. 

ROSE: I can't remember a day where she didn't have a bottle in her hand.

ROSE: But once, she came into my room with her wine.

ROSE: And she said to me,

ROSE: "Rosie, you know I love you, right?"

ROSE: "Of course."

ROSE: I mean, what else could I say?

You feel sick.

ROSE: But I didn't, Dave.

ROSE: I didn't know.

ROSE: She bought me presents on Chanukah, she did so much BULLSHIT for me.

ROSE: She even bought me that stupid fucking pony.

ROSE: And at the end of it all?

ROSE: I still didn't know.

ROSE: But I know you, Dave.

ROSE: And I love you, Dave.

ROSE: Thank the gods I can say it honestly for once in my life.

You float across to Rose's quest bed and wrap her tightly in your arms.

You have never touched another human being in your life.

DAVE: thank you

ROSE: ..

She brings her arms up and hesitates.

ROSE: I've never really--  
DAVE: its ok

DAVE: i havent either

Rose mimics you and brings her arms around your back.

ROSE: You're welcome, Dave.

ROSE: Maybe, if we get out alive, I'll teach you how to knit.

All you hear are swords clashing together. Maybe it's about time you hear something else.

DAVE: id like that

The timer has almost run out. You go back to your bed.

ROSE: I'd like it, too.

You and Rose stand side by side.

The world is a sea of green.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed! feedback is appreciated. follow me at orvii.tumblr.com


End file.
